A Crossover with a Touch of Madness
by Arcanine
Summary: Weird. Uses DBZ and Redwall. It's definitely going to end with a bang. Maybe not a 'bang' but something like that. A little mayhem here, a little havoc there, send in the madness! Includes strange things that and a song about woodland animals by Vegeta!


Note: Due to hyperness reasons beyond my control, I have decided to write something that is severely disturbing. No, no, get those nasty minds out of the gutter. Something weird..something insane....I WILL GO WHERE NO AUTHOR HAS GONE BEFORE! A place where things are just plain wrong....  
  
  


THE INSANE-O-ZONE!  
*SPOOKY MUSIC*  


  


Thank you. That was fun. Now, on with it, yeah!  


  
  
Once upon a time, there was a ferret. Why was it a ferret? I don't know, ask the guy who made up the name 'ferret'. Or the guy who classified the animals that looked like that into the class of whatever the scientific name for ferrets is/are. Whatever goes there. Or someone who majors in ferretology. Or some junk like that. So anyway, there was this ferret. But this ferret was a special ferret and so came from the Redwall universey place. So this Redwall-ish ferret was named Romsca. Why? Ask the author of Redwall, Brian Jacques! But Romsca was a cool ferret. She was walking down the street. Oh, wait, no streets, sorry.  
Then there was someone with BIG HAIR! Lots and lots of BIG HAIR! And he used large quantites of HAIR GEL for his BIG HAIR. And then he was flying through the forest, singing a song to the woodland animals.  
"I hate woodland animals! Die and go to...oh, nevermind!...I hate woodland animals! DIE! DIE! DIEEEEEEEEEE!"   
And then he would shoot "yellow baseballs" also known to educated people as 'ki blasts' or possibly 'energy blasts' out of his hands (oh the effort! moving thine hands! yells the knight-like man!). And so he comes upon this ferret named Romsca, who just happened to trip, at that moment over an object.  
"Aha! I have spyed an object!" she yelled happily, picking it up and then throwing it behind her where it hit the guy with BIG HAIR's face!  
"OW! You 'darn' ferret-thing!" yells he.  
There was a guy by the name of Yamcha who had a lawn mower accident when he was young, causing his face to get scarred. There was a guy named Krillin who was over Yamcha's house at the time and lost his hair when Yamcha played happily with the lawnmower. There was also a mutant freak called 'Tien' or possibley even 'Hey! You! Mutant dude with 3 eyes!'. They were acquainted with a guy with A LARGE APPITITE named Goku or Kakarot as Vegeta, the guy with BIG HAIR called him.   
Romsca, the ferret, looked up to see more FERRETS! And STOATS! And WEASELS! And also, MICE, RATS AND ALL SORTS OF OTHER WOODLAND ANIMALS! coming. Along with the people mentioned in the above paragraph.  
"Mine eyes spyeth woodland animals." proclaimed the bald Krillin.  
"Aha! Yes, mine eyes spyeth woodland animals also!" proclaimed Yamcha.  
"YES! Mine eyes numbering 3 have seen them too!" yelled Tien.  
"Ah, I agreeth! Yes I doeth!" shouted Goku loudly upon the ears of his friends.  
"Shuteth up, baka or you shall make the woodland animals not listen to my songs!" yelled Vegeta with the BIG HAIR!  
And so he began to sing:  


THE WOODLAND ANIMAL SONG!  
Wood.  
Land.  
Animals.  
Three words.  
Now Two.  
But One Word It CANNOT BE!  
Or else it would be woodlandanimals, not all three!  
My woodland animal song is good for little kids!  
For if I curse in it, they will listen,  
AND UNKINDLY REPEAT IT TO THEIR FRIENDS!  
AND THEM TO THEIRS!  
AND SO ON TO THEIR PARENTS!  
AND THE WORLD SHALL BE RUDE!  
AND THEN WE SHALL BAND TOGETHER TO DESTROYYYYYY!  
THE WOOOOOOD-  
LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND-  
ANIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALS!  
Thank you, thank you!  
  


So sang Vegeta, he of the BIG HAIR. The woodland animals did not like it, they did not like it at all (and they had an extreme dislike for green eggs and ham!) and so held a council of war, while the DBZ characters (them of the Extra Eye, No Hair, Scarred Face, Big Appitite and Big Hair) did the same. All in huge grand suites of the nicest hotel in the fanfiction universe which the author decided to charge to their names. Yet they did not know this so they happily got their room and did not say anything more about that matter. And so the author begs of you to review and tell her how to continue the stupidity. That feels much better. Thank you and have a pleasantly insane day!


End file.
